


holy sonnet x

by wishingwell44



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Feels, Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Study, F/M, Infinity War, M/M, Wakanda, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingwell44/pseuds/wishingwell44
Summary: 'Death be not proud, though some have called thee'✰Infinity War fic based off of the poem by John Dunne





	holy sonnet x

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to their respected owners [Marvel & John Dunne]

✰

_[Death be not proud,](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/death-be-not-proud-holy-sonnet-10) though some have called thee _

Thanos gave all his might, pushing against the strength that Steve Rogers was giving him. He dug his forefeet into the soft earth to be able to have more of an advantage against the giant alien, giving it all so he wouldn’t have to feel the guilt of leaving anything behind.

_Mighty and dreadful, for, thou art not so_

Steve could see it though - he could see that one spark of doubt that was casted in Thanos’ eyes. He could see that even though Thanos had the power, that Thanos had doubt. 

_For, those, whom thou think'st, thou dost overthrow,_

However, Steve was the only one who saw the doubt. It was hidden deep, only where when one facing off against another. If he had been throwing odd punches or not thinking it would have gone right past him. Thanos was breakable, for that Steve knew, but how was a mystery. 

_Die not, poore death, nor yet canst thou kill me._

Steve managed to throw the hands of Thanos to the side. He escaped death once more, and for that he was happy. The moment was fleeting though as his teammates started to surface near. 

_From rest and sleepe, which but thy pictures bee,_

Thanos turned to Vision, clenching his fist, and making the stone levitate. Vision gave one more look to Wanda, a small squint with so many words to maybe say “I truly loved you”. With that, the stone was ripped out and Vision went grey. Her screams of agony rippled across Wakanda, to the edges of the destroyed perimeter and back.

_Much pleasure, then from thee, much more must flow_ ,

Thanos gave a grimacing smile, something otherworldly, not from space but from Hell. This was his pleasure - his schaudenfraude. 

He started to laugh, as when Thor flew down he flicked him away. Scarlett Witch gave all her might with her magic, which was unfortunately fleeting. With his axe, in a time of panic Thor struck Thanos’ chest where armor lacked, and hit it once more to dig right in. 

Thanos pained if only for a second, but then gave a toothy grin.

”You should have gone for the head,” Thanos raised his glove, and gave a snap.

_And soonest our best men with thee doe goe/ Rest of their bones, and souls deliverie._

It was quiet as Steve heard the shaking of the trees from the wind that seemed to come from nowhere. Bucky started to walk towards Steve, feeling light. He yelled to Steve in slight panic, not knowing what was going on. He was out of control and needed to be subdued. He started to walk over to Steve, and piece by piece, ash by ash, he started to drift away. Steve ran up and tried to save what he could, but ended up just picking up what was left, mixed with dirt.

He held back uncontrollable sobs mixed with fear, gripping the mix in his hands. Scream by scream he heard those who drifted away, those who loved them see their fates stripped away into the wind.  

_Thou art slave to Fate, Chance, kings, and desperate men,_

For 100 years, Steve knew he would die, whether it be by plane, ice, bullet, or knife but death by loss was something he did not chance on.

  
_And dost with poyson, warre, and sicknesse dwell,_

Thanos disappeared with another one of his snaps. A portal opened to a misty field with one house. It was done - the 50% would live on peacefully, without the sickness of what his people had to endure.

_And poppie, or charmes can make us sleepe as well,_

The flowers swayed in the wind, letting the pollen drift through the air. The blood kept dripping from his chest where the axe once was, never ending. 

  
_And better than thy stroake; why swell'st thou then;_

He closed his eyes happy.

  
_One short sleepe past, wee wake eternally,_

It was done; it had passed. 

  
_And death shall be no more; Death, thou shalt die._

Thanos’ smile drifted into ease and simplicity, surrounded from what he wanted - peace.

✰

**Author's Note:**

> The words written in italics are the original sonnet by John Dunne circa 1633. Became inspired from the title, as it was used on the original Avengers #56 comic from 1968. 
> 
> As per always, thank you to my wonderful betas!


End file.
